When did that happen?
by Goddess of Spring-Gems
Summary: When the gods had problems, this one is too hard. Aphrodite is taking after her son, Eros. Now, gods are starting to get lovesick. Aphrodite is taking pictures of each couple that she sees and puts it in a worse manner. Will Olympus be able to handle the drama? Can they find out who's turning Aphrodite into a love-crazed -even more than she used to be.- goddess?
1. Crazy arrows

_**I don't own Greek mythology.**_

* * *

 _ **A**_ thena leaved the throne room, shaking her head. It had been a boring meeting, as usual. _Why did father have to be so paranoid?_ She thought. Walking into her room inside her temple she took a book and started to read, reading had always calmed her down. She looked up when she felt another godly presence. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ A series of sharp, fast knocks caught her attention. Getting up with hesitation she opened the door which revealed a panicked Artemis.

"What's wrong?" Athena asked.

Artemis rushed into the room shutting and locking the door behind her. "Aphrodite." She replied.

Athena stared at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"She turned mad! She was chasing me around with a lust arrow! ME! The VIRGIN goddess of the hunt that hated men." Artemis ranted.

"Doesn't she always bother you about that?" Athena asked.

"Her eyes were glowing BROWN! She has bright blue eyes. And her eyes were a murky brown." Artemis exclaimed.

"MURKY brown?" Athena stared at her half-sister incredulously.

"Yes." Artemis said, finally calming down a bit.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._ Another series of knocks sounded, a bit slower than Artemis' but still urgent. Athena hesitated before looking through the peephole. Outside she saw a frantic Persephone. Athena opened the door and Persephone raced inside. This time it was Athena that locked the door.

"I suppose Aphrodite is behind you?" Athena questioned, thinking. _Why does Aphrodite stay around my temple?_

"How do you know?" Persephone looked at her curiously.

"I told her." Artemis said.

Persephone turned towards Artemis, open mouthed. "Ummm... why would she go after you? You are a virgin goddess, I mean." Persephone said.

"Aphrodite has gone mad." Athena murmured.

Persephone stared at her. "I thought that was her usual self..." Persephone commented.

"What did she do to you?" Artemis asked her.

"She tried to charmspeak me into divorcing." Persephone said, gritting her teeth.

"She usually doesn't mess up couples." Artemis pointed out.

"I forgot that." Persephone muttered, sheepishly smiling.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._ Another series of knocks sounded, though this time it was extremely fast. So fast it almost sounded like one knock. Artemis looked outside,and immediately flung the door open which revealed an extremely annoyed and jumpy Hades who shut the door the second he got into the room. Everyone else stared at him curiously.

 _Knock... Knock...Knock..._ Three slow knocks sounded. This time Persephone looked outside the door and locked it.

"Aphrodite is out there." She hissed and went into the next room, pulling the others with her.

"What do you think we should do?" Artemis asked as Athena emailed the other gods to warn them about Aphrodite.

"I don't know." Persephone replied.

"Why did you all come to my temple?" Athena asked.

The other three looked at each other and shrugged.

"It was the closest to me." They replied in unison.

"Why are you here, Hades?" Persephone asked him, coming over to sit next to him.

"Aphrodite tried to seduce me. Like Menthe." He said, glaring out the door. Persephone joined him. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Aphrodite tried to shoot me with a lust arrow." Artemis said.

"Aphrodite tried to charmspeak me into divorcing you." Persephone said.

"It's my temple." Athena said. Athena then got up to look outside the back door. "Small question though. Why didn't you teleport out of here?"


	2. Safe haven

**Disclaimer: I do not own greek mythology.**

 **Hey guys! I'm currently in the mood of updating random stories, and trying to control myself from writing more stories. Kind of like a zombie going around saying fanfics.**

 **Feeling: Utterly and miserably upset that I lost my train of thought. #thedisadvantegesofnotupdatingastoryforsolong.**

 **Another thing: In this story, there will be some differences, that doesn't go with my other stories. For now. I was just thinking though, do you think I should make this a PJO fanfic? I'll ask again at the end.**

* * *

 _ **A**_ rtemis and the others looked at Athena like she was crazy.

"What? It's not like you aren't able to teleport at all!" Athena protested under their stares.

"Actually, we can't. We haven't been able to since yesterday, didn't you know?" I asked.

"I haven't tried to teleport anywhere since last week. I usually IM and go there by foot." Athena said. "Shouldn't Hades be able to shadow-travel?"

"I can, but it takes a shadow, and there aren't many on Olympus." Hades said, looking outside the window. "It takes too long to make one."

"Now, the worse problem is, how on earth are we supposed to get around Olympus?" Persephone frowned. "Mom's going to go crazy."

"Or start whining." Hades said.

"What on earth happened to Aphrodite?" Artemis wondered.

Of course, no one else knew the reason of Aphrodite's craziness.

"It's not like we can even follow her!" Hermes voice groaned.

The four gods turned, to see Hermes hovering over the balcony. "What are you doing here Hermes?" Athena asked.

"Let me in first?" He asked.

The other gods opened the door to the balcony, and Hermes flew in, shutting the door. "I saw your email and followed Aphrodite, only to narrowly miss a pink potion, that had red hearts surrounding it."

Artemis sighed. "I think that was her love potion. I saw it on a shelf once. So weird, she only had one bottle at that time and she told me that it was precious."

"She has way more. I saw her carrying about a hundred more of those vials." Hermes sighed. "She's right outside the window right now. I followed her to the garden, where she found me."

"How could she move so fast?" Athena asked.

"Potions." Hermes grimaced. "She was holding a few, and when I thought she was a few miles behind me, she was suddenly beside me."

"What are we going to do? Throw her into Tartarus?" Artemis asked.

"It wouldn't work, she would be able to teleport away with another potion." Hermes said.

"Doesn't that mean she can get in here?" Artemis asked.

"Maybe, I didn't stick around to see for sure. It's kind of weird, hiding from the goddess of love." Hermes mused.

"It's normal. She is way too crazy." Artemis said.

"Even more right now." Athena said. "By the way, why can't we go to the Underworld, Aphrodite won't exactly go there, even if she was possessed by Kronos."

Artemis had been wondering the same thing. Really, why couldn't they go over there? It was probably the largest place, since Earth and Mount Olympus aren't safe. Speaking of that, why was Hades on Mount Olympus? He wasn't at the meeting, but outside?

"Speaking of the Underworld, why are you here Hades? It's the middle of spring." Hermes asked. "Not that we don't want you here." **{*Cough* Difference *Cough*}**

It was true. Most of them actually liked Hades, unlike what the myths say. For example, Artemis didn't kill every male on sight, Athena and Poseidon didn't have a rivalry, more of a 'small disagreement' every once in a while. Besides, Artemis could tell that Poseidon liked Athena. You didn't have to be Aphrodite to figure that out. Athena was the only person that didn't figure it out. The only person that actually hated Hades was Zeus. Demeter had a small rivalry, but they could get along, since...the war.

"I was bored. There aren't any souls to be judged until night, so I thought that I would come over to visit you for a while, and ended up being ambushed." Hades replied. "But I can shadow travel you over to the Underworld."

"Let's go there now." Persephone said, in excitement at going back to her kingdom.

"Wait!" Athena said, grabbing some things from around the room. "I need to pack some things right now."

The rest of them just got up and huddled together, hoping that none of them wouldn't be left behind in this room. Hermes suddenly jumped and looked at the balcony, racing over.

"I just remembered something!" He said. "We each got a teleportation potion for one use, right?"

The others nodded, taking out their potions, except for Hades who stared at him blankly.

"Except Hades." Hermes added. "Anyways, why don't we just teleport ourselves right now?"

"It'll be a waste. I can shadow travel any time." Hades said. "It's easy to make a shadow, the only thing is that it takes a while."

Athena finished tossing things in her bag, they reassembled in the middle of the room and stared. _'I wonder how long Aphrodite will be like this.'_ Artemis thought. "How long will Aphrodite be like this?" Artemis voiced her thoughts aloud.

"I have no idea, but I think that you should go to your temples to gather your stuff." Hades said. "You should close your eyes, by the way."

Everyone else squeezed their eyes shut. Artemis could feel the darkness wash over her. "You can open your eyes now." She heard Hades say. When everyone opened their eyes, they looked surprised, all except Persephone and Hermes, being the only ones that had actually gone to the Underworld. They were standing in front of a massive castle, one bigger than Mount Olympus itself! The walls were made of Onyx marble, that gleamed with the lights shining from the torches around the palace. In front of them, Artemis saw that some bags with their names on them had appeared in front of the castle.

"I have a question." Hermes said. He went on when everyone turned to him. "Why couldn't Persephone shadow-travel herself?"

"I can, it's just hard for me to form a shadow, I have no idea why."

"I suppose it might be because Hades has been the ruler of the Underworld for much longer, way before this race o mortals and the race before them lived." Athena said when Persephone turned towards her.

In the light, Artemis could see that Persephone looked different. More of an imposing queen than a younger girl. In fact, all of them were in much warmer clothes. "The Underworld is cold." She noted.

"It is?" Hades stared at her. "I suppose I've gotten used to it. You'll get used to it too, after a while. Here, I shadow-traveled most of your belongings over here." He nodded at the bags, which Artemis realized, must be enchanted to hold much more than they appeared to.

She grabbed her bag, as did the others, and followed Persephone into the castle. Hades had gone ahead to talk to Thanatos and Hecate.

"Cousin!" Hecate said, as she turned around.

"Hi Hecate!" Artemis said, hugging Hecate. "Do you have any potions for teleporting?"

"Not right now, I never had more than one, and Aphrodite took it yesterday. Why?" Hecate asked. "What's wrong?" She added, at all the groans.

"Right now, Aphrodite has gone crazy. Shooting people with love arrows. Or trying to. And all that. On top of it, none of us can teleport anything, so we headed to the Underworld, seeing as Mount Olympus isn't safe. And even if Aphrodite is insane, the Underworld is one place she would never got to." Artemis explained.

Hecate sighed. "What's done is done. The good thing is that Aphrodite can only use to potion twice, since I designed it so no one could be trapped. If she ends up anywhere she doesn't like, she'll have wasted it."

"Artemis, here's your room." Hades said, pointing at a large room. "Is it fine if you room with Athena? It's easy to get lost in the halls, so it's best if you can stay together. Hermes will have his own room for now, but if anyone else shows up, he'll room with them. It's safer. And your rooms are connected by this door." Hades pointed at a door at the side of the room. "We'll be in the room next to yours." He added, pointing to the opposite door. "I'll leave you to yourselves now. If you need anything I'll be in the throne room." Hades pointed at two maps on a small shelf, along with many more shelves and scrolls.

"We can room together." Artemis spoke for Athena, who had her nose buried in a book.

"Alright then." Hades left something on a desk and walked out of view. Artemis went inside the room, taking it all in. She usually didn't care about how a room was designed, but this one was amazing. She noticed Hermes entering the room beside them, and Persephone going into her room. Athena followed her in and Artemis heard her gasp.

The room was truly amazing. It had beautiful purple walls, that seemed to be made of charoite, with gold framing the walls, along with a golden ceiling. The balcony door was framed by gold and outside, their was a really nice view. The beds were framed by platinum, with dark purple velvet covers. In short, it was beautiful. The desks were made of polished dark wood with one chair in front of them, each and the closets were made of silver, with intricate designs on them. The shelves were also made of wood, and they were between the beds. The bookshelves were in a corner, with chairs beside them. The chairs were made of dark wood like the ones in front of the desks. The floor was made of onyx black stone and had many precious stones and gems forming mosaics. The shelfs between the beds were divided by an emerald in the shape of a square. There was also a couch that was made out of purple velvet.

"Which bed?" Athena's voice snapped Artemis out of her stupor.

"The one on the right, I guess." Artemis replied.

"Alright!" Athena said brightly, and started unpacking her things.

Artemis did too. She started with her hunting books, which she placed on the shelfs. Then there was the tiny porcelain animals she collected, which she put on the bookshelf, magicking an unbreakable glass case in front of it. Her clothes went inside her clothes, and she put up a few stable hangers, for her bows and quivers. She filled one part of the wall with her animal furs, and placed her stuffed doe, which she had gotten for her second birthday, beside the closet. She also took out her devices. Cuntrary to popular belief, she didn't spend all her time hunting and outside. Besides, she was well mannered. She also placed a small stuffed doe on one of her pillows. What? A girl can have a toy, right? The rest of her stuff, she left in her backpack, which she hung in the closet.

"Done already?" Athena asked, when Artemis plopped down on her bed, listening to music.

"Yeah, I don't have much stuff." Artemis said, popping her earplugs out and watching Athena.

Athena had placed some of her books on the shelves, which meant that she had filled her space. The rest of her books were organized alphabetically and in category on her bookshelf. She had also pulled out two other bookshelves, which were also full, alphabetically and in category. Over her desk she had installed a glass owl decoration. Her bed had three owls on it. All toys. She had already colour coordinated all of her outfits, and organized them according to type. She had also placed her spears and swords against the closet. Artemis saw her magic a small coffee table, and place her craft projects on it. Finished, Athena placed her backpack in the closet and sat on the bed, grabbing a book.

"Finally!" Hermes said, from their connecting door. "Your room is kind of like mine."

"You're done?" Artemis asked him.

"I'm really fast." Hermes said, puffing out his chest.

"Sure." Artemis said, looking at her Ipod.

Athena was reading, while looking around the room. "What time is it?" She asked.

"No idea." Artemis said. Hecate and Thanatos had slipped away, a long time ago. Artemis grabbed a map, and looked at it. "The throne room isn't that far away, I think we should go there."

"Or go next door, where Persephone is." Athena said, knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Persephone opened the door.

The others entered, trailing behind her to sit on the black couch that was beside a hearth. The room was about twice as large as theirs' with a hearth and three windows. The bed was also much bigger, and there was bigger desks and closets and shelves. Everything was extremely decorated. The room was black onyx stone, with gold framing it, forming swirls, and rubies on the gold. Artemis leaned towards one, and saw that there was a mini diamond inside each one. The floor was black onyx as well, but mostly blank. There, the mosaics were on the ceiling and much brighter.

"What time is it?" Hermes asked, walking around the neatly arranged room. The only place that was messy was one of the desks, which was covered with paper and other things.

"Eleven fifty. And don't you dare steal anything, Hermes. Hades will personally murder you if you do." Persephone said.

"When is lunch served?" Athena asked,

"In ten minutes." Persephone answered, taking one of the scrolls and writing on it. "Hades will tell you when it's time."

Artemis noticed that Hermes was looking around the room and had noticed the diamonds, which he was eyeing. "How on earth do you put the diamonds in the rubies?" He asked

"No idea. Hades got Hephaestus to do it." Persephone replied without looking up. "It's nice that he crafted the rubies into the shape of a pomegranate."

Artemis looked at them more closely and realized that she was right. "How do you get to the dining room?" She asked studying the map. She had found her room, since Hades drew one of the 'Your Room' things on the map. But the palace was still ridiculously large.

"I usually shadow-travel." Persephone said. "It's easy to get lost. It took me a while to get the layout."

"We can't shadow-travel right now." Artemis said.

"True. Then you'll have to follow me. The throne room is close to the dining room, so I don't think Hades will come over here." Persephone said.

"I think we'll leave you to do your work then." Athena said, going back into their room.

Artemis and Hermes followed. Artemis sat on her bed and started to play on her Ipod. Temple Run is a fun game. She mused.

A few knocks sounded through the room. When Athena opened the door, Hades stood there. "It's dinner time." He said.

"I thought Persephone said that you wouldn't come here." Artemis murmured quietly.

"Might not." Hades corrected. "You shouldn't get lost here though. It's easy to get lost."

He went over next door to Hermes and got him out. After that, he knocked on Persephone's room. "Lunch time." Hermes called out, once Persephone opened the door.

"I thought you wouldn't come here!" Persephone elbowed Hades.

* * *

 **A/N: So, Do you think that I should make this a PJO story? You have until the day after I upload the third chapter. If there's a tie, I'm doing greek mythology. If no one votes, it's PJO.**


	3. REALLY IMPORTANT AN

**So yeah...I went through all my fanfiction, and I realized that some were really cliche, or had ridiculous plots. (Or it was waaay too out of character-Like to the point where I couldn't stand it, much less re-write it) If you're reading this message, it means the story you are currently reading is discontinued. I'm sorry, but I've realized that I started too many things, and I never had any idea on how to go on. (Actually, I did, I just forgot them all. School and stuff caught up, I decided to focus on one fanfiction, and during that time I realized that many of the fanfictions I wrote were way too ridiculous. I'm actually really busy with school and whatnot, and I started getting into other fandoms. (I'm also drawing and reading a lot) I realized that I couldn't just stay on one fanfiction, and since the reason I stopped was because my ideas were too disorganized, these fanfictions will be put to a stop. (I'll list the others as well)**

 **1\. Reading About the Rich One- Okay, I liked the idea, and I would continue it-BUT! It's too hard to come up with a proper story, and the characters are too OOC.**

 **2\. Olympus Weekly- It's way too cliche. Besides, it's hard to imagine this honestly. I can't write it properly.**

 **3\. Mortal Olympus- Unrealistic. I know it's an AU, but nope. Demigods and gods shouldn't be in the same school as students. (Or I just feel like there are too many of the demigods and gods going to school stories- even if it's an AU)**

 **4\. Lightning Thief: What else is new?- Okay, these are really cliche. I love it when people write these, but it's not my cup of tea. I mean, it's really time-consuming. Trust me. One chapter already took forever, and I don't think I'd be able to do it all.**

 **5\. Gods and Goddesses turned into children- Nope. Sorry, but no. This is one of the stories that I actually really liked, and planned part of the next chapter out, but no. I don't know why, but I just can't stand it that much. It's also kind of overdone, so I feel like I might accidentally start borrowing ideas from fics I've read.**

 **6\. Amber Korey and the godlings,(etc)- No. First, it makes very little sense. Second, Mary Sue much? Third, non-realistic. Fourth, this is more of my own story than a fanfiction.**

 **7\. The Road Trip of Doom- I personally kind of like this. But again, it's overdone. Like, I don't like the way I wrote it, and I've seen many other similar ones.**

 **That's it for the ones I'm definitely stopping. If anyone wants to continue any of them, just put the same summary, and mention my username. (Try to keep it up to date?) I'm not that picky. Mainly just mention me. That is if anyone wants to continue the monstrosities I started. OH! And PM me. I want to see how you might have changed it. (Yes, I give you permission to edit.) Also, you can take the ideas. Because most of them were inspired by other authors. EXCEPTION!: Amber Korey. I came up with her after a long time. If you want to use her, you'll need to have to keep her parents and mention me. If anyone wants to use my ideas that is. They're pretty terrible fanfics.**

* * *

 **NEXT!**

 **REALLY Slow updates. Trust me, I'm really busy, and although I can't say I won't start new fanfictions, I have to tell you, the next few fanfictions will have really slow updates, or maybe be discontinued soon.**

 **1\. When Artemis compliments a male(etc)- Yeah, this is more of a crack fic. I'll put it as complete, but this might be updated periodically. Don't get your hopes up, it also might be completely stopped.**

 **2\. When did that happen?- It's on Quotev as well- Anyways, this one is slightly OOC. I don't remember when I came up with this idea, but the updates will be slow. (Mostly because I have no idea how to continue)**

 **3\. The phone of Olympus- This was inspired by something I saw online, no idea if I said that in the fic or not, but yeah. I kind of like this one, but same status as 'When Artemis com...'. So, if I see a funny post or something, this will probably be updated.**

 **4\. The Forgotten Goddess- Yeah. I'm probably continuing it, but I was wondering how? I mean, should I do a chapter on the other gods' views, or continue the poem in Athena's POV? It won't be updated till I figure that out though.**

 **5\. Rise of Olympus- This one might be just rewritten, and put up for adoption. Or I'll finish. Dunno. Kinda uncertain?**

 **6\. Pairings- Hades and Persephone- Kinda cute. I want to continue it a bit, even if it'll be slow. I just forgot about this one, since I started way too many fanfictions.**

 **7\. Camp Fun- Or Trouble- I'm planning on re-writing this. Actually, I WAS. I'm not sure if I'm going to stop this or not though. Maybe I'll just finish re-writing, then leave it for adoption.**

* * *

 **So there we go. That's most of my fanfictions, and I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. But if you're waiting for one on the ones I'm continuing and Blended, don't get your hopes up. I have school, chess, piano, and karate, and I know that isn't a proper excuse, but I'm exhausted during the week. Monday-Chess, Tuesday-Catch up on homework, Wednesday-Chess again, Thursday-Piano, Friday-Karate. I kind of hate piano. I started a while ago, and I'm terrible at it. Anyways, I end up sleeping at twelve or one, and on weekdays, I wake up at seven. I know that six or seven hours is actually a lot compared to some people, but I also do a lot of drawing.**

 **And I get distracted easily. I've been wanting to discontinue some fanfictions for a while, and now I'm finally doing this. So I'm sorry, but I probably won't be only focusing on Blended. And I might start something new. Because my writing style's changed, or at least I hope it has. And it's hard to write new chapters to some story that I don't like that much anymore. Really. So yeah. Sorry for saying this so late, when no one pays attention to what I write anymore.**

 **Thanks for reading this if you did.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Goddess of Spring-Gems**

 **PS: This looks like a letter's format.**


	4. AN REALLY IMPORTANT

**So yeah...I went through all my fanfiction, and I realized that some were really cliche, or had ridiculous plots. (Or it was waaay too out of character-Like to the point where I couldn't stand it, much less re-write it) If you're reading this message, it means the story you are currently reading is discontinued. I'm sorry, but I've realized that I started too many things, and I never had any idea on how to go on. (Actually, I did, I just forgot them all. School and stuff caught up, I decided to focus on one fanfiction, and during that time I realized that many of the fanfictions I wrote were way too ridiculous. I'm actually really busy with school and whatnot, and I started getting into other fandoms. (I'm also drawing and reading a lot) I realized that I couldn't just stay on one fanfiction, and since the reason I stopped was because my ideas were too disorganized, these fanfictions will be put to a stop. (I'll list the others as well)**

 **1\. Reading About the Rich One- Okay, I liked the idea, and I would continue it-BUT! It's too hard to come up with a proper story, and the characters are too OOC.**

 **2\. Olympus Weekly- It's way too cliche. Besides, it's hard to imagine this honestly. I can't write it properly.**

 **3\. Mortal Olympus- Unrealistic. I know it's an AU, but nope. Demigods and gods shouldn't be in the same school as students. (Or I just feel like there are too many of the demigods and gods going to school stories- even if it's an AU)**

 **4\. Lightning Thief: What else is new?- Okay, these are really cliche. I love it when people write these, but it's not my cup of tea. I mean, it's really time-consuming. Trust me. One chapter already took forever, and I don't think I'd be able to do it all.**

 **5\. Gods and Goddesses turned into children- Nope. Sorry, but no. This is one of the stories that I actually really liked, and planned part of the next chapter out, but no. I don't know why, but I just can't stand it that much. It's also kind of overdone, so I feel like I might accidentally start borrowing ideas from fics I've read.**

 **6\. Amber Korey and the godlings,(etc)- No. First, it makes very little sense. Second, Mary Sue much? Third, non-realistic. Fourth, this is more of my own story than a fanfiction.**

 **7\. The Road Trip of Doom- I personally kind of like this. But again, it's overdone. Like, I don't like the way I wrote it, and I've seen many other similar ones.**

 **That's it for the ones I'm definitely stopping. If anyone wants to continue any of them, just put the same summary, and mention my username. (Try to keep it up to date?) I'm not that picky. Mainly just mention me. That is if anyone wants to continue the monstrosities I started. OH! And PM me. I want to see how you might have changed it. (Yes, I give you permission to edit.) Also, you can take the ideas. Because most of them were inspired by other authors. EXCEPTION!: Amber Korey. I came up with her after a long time. If you want to use her, you'll need to have to keep her parents and mention me. If anyone wants to use my ideas that is. They're pretty terrible fanfics.**

* * *

 **NEXT!**

 **REALLY Slow updates. Trust me, I'm really busy, and although I can't say I won't start new fanfictions, I have to tell you, the next few fanfictions will have really slow updates, or maybe be discontinued soon.**

 **1\. When Artemis compliments a male(etc)- Yeah, this is more of a crack fic. I'll put it as complete, but this might be updated periodically. Don't get your hopes up, it also might be completely stopped.**

 **2\. When did that happen?- It's on Quotev as well- Anyways, this one is slightly OOC. I don't remember when I came up with this idea, but the updates will be slow. (Mostly because I have no idea how to continue)**

 **3\. The phone of Olympus- This was inspired by something I saw online, no idea if I said that in the fic or not, but yeah. I kind of like this one, but same status as 'When Artemis com...'. So, if I see a funny post or something, this will probably be updated.**

 **4\. The Forgotten Goddess- Yeah. I'm probably continuing it, but I was wondering how? I mean, should I do a chapter on the other gods' views, or continue the poem in Athena's POV? It won't be updated till I figure that out though.**

 **5\. Rise of Olympus- This one might be just rewritten, and put up for adoption. Or I'll finish. Dunno. Kinda uncertain?**

 **6\. Pairings- Hades and Persephone- Kinda cute. I want to continue it a bit, even if it'll be slow. I just forgot about this one, since I started way too many fanfictions.**

 **7\. Camp Fun- Or Trouble- I'm planning on re-writing this. Actually, I WAS. I'm not sure if I'm going to stop this or not though. Maybe I'll just finish re-writing, then leave it for adoption.**

* * *

 **So there we go. That's most of my fanfictions, and I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. But if you're waiting for one on the ones I'm continuing and Blended, don't get your hopes up. I have school, chess, piano, and karate, and I know that isn't a proper excuse, but I'm exhausted during the week. Monday-Chess, Tuesday-Catch up on homework, Wednesday-Chess again, Thursday-Piano, Friday-Karate. I kind of hate piano. I started a while ago, and I'm terrible at it. Anyways, I end up sleeping at twelve or one, and on weekdays, I wake up at seven. I know that six or seven hours is actually a lot compared to some people, but I also do a lot of drawing.**

 **And I get distracted easily. I've been wanting to discontinue some fanfictions for a while, and now I'm finally doing this. So I'm sorry, but I probably won't be only focusing on Blended. And I might start something new. Because my writing style's changed, or at least I hope it has. And it's hard to write new chapters to some story that I don't like that much anymore. Really. So yeah. Sorry for saying this so late, when no one pays attention to what I write anymore.**

 **Thanks for reading this if you did.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Goddess of Spring-Gems**

 **PS: This looks like a letter's format.**


End file.
